Altus Magus
by AmaranthineSomnium
Summary: Scotland, 1792. It's Rhian Lleynwell's last year at Hogwarts, and it promises to be quite an interesting one. The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts and the entire school can talk of nothing else. But Rhian has other problems...The story is better.
1. Imbrium

_Author's note_: I don't own Hogwarts, Harry Potter Universe, The Triwizard Tournament or Professor Fortesque. I do, however, own Rhian and everyone else.

_Chapter Note_: I know British public school uniforms weren't established till the early 1900's but let's just say that Hogwarts had them anyway. Only the girl's uniforms are a bit more feminine, and the skirts are longer.

**Imbrium**

**(Of rain)**

Chapter One 

_There is a deep magic. A magic, oh, so very rare. Few know of its existence, except those who are haunted by it. It is a curse that if used properly can either save...or destroy. It is said that those who posses this magic can see that which is not seen, can hear that which makes no sound, can sense the senseless. But do not be fooled: it is indeed a curse. _

The rain hit hard against the crowded road, muffling the many voices that were filling the air. The night was colder and darker than usual, mostly owning to the fact that the clouds were hiding the full moon from view. Students were pushing and shoving to get to the carriages, to seek shelter from the rain that was growing steadily worse as the minutes passed. But Rhian Lleynwell was not among these. She stood firmly on the spot where she had appeared only moments ago. Rhian was not used to apparating yet. True, it was easier then a Portkey, Floo Powder or a broom, but she still wasn't fond of it. But this was not the main reason for her being rooted to the muddy road of Hogsmeade. No, the main reason was that she no longer had control of her legs.

"Blast!" she cried, pulling out her wand and undoing the curse (apparently she had apparated right in-between two very mischievous boys). Her first minute in and already she had been cursed. "It would figure," she grumbled as the boy with his wand out muttered a quick apology. "And this is supposed to be my best year," she sighed. She had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be a very good evening.

With another sigh she sloshed her way through the mud to the nearest carriage. Finding it was full, she moved on to the next. It was not until she had checked five different carriages that she finally found one that was not completely full. There were only two occupants: a small girl with blonde hair who was sitting on the far end of the carriage, looking apprehensively at an older year boy who was sitting in the opposite corner. Rhian recognized him as one of the boys the girls in her year fawned over. He was rather handsome, Rhian agreed: What with his dark brown hair and cocky grin. But he was a fake, just like that—oh what was his name? The boy Sophia fancied. Rhian hurried inside, now realizing how wet she really was. She looked at the seat opposite the boy.

"Cette place est-elle libre?" She asked him breathlessly. He looked confused for a moment and then as though he was in great thought,

"Er…thank you?" he answered uncertainly. Rhian looked at him rather funny and turned to the girl in the corner.

"Is this seat taken?" She said. The girl shook her head at the same moment that the boy said 'no'. Rhian sat down, wringing the water from her wet school robes. She looked up to see the boy still looking at her.

"Quoi?" she said. Then realizing her mistake she laughed. "Sorry. I was thinking in French again." As if this suddenly explained it all the boy's face cleared of all uncertainty.

"Are you an exchange student or something?" the boy asked curiously.

"No. I was in France with my grandmother on holiday this summer. Force of habit. Sorry," said Rhian, taking out her wand and putting a drying spell on her robes. The boy nodded.

"I'm Jacob Clayworth, by the way," said the boy (we will now need to call him Jacob) holding out a hand for Rhian to shake.

"Rhian Lleynwell," Rhian said, taking his hand.

"What house are you in?" Jacob asked, leaning back in his seat as the carriages began to move.

"Ravenclaw," Rhian answered. "And you?"

"Gryffindor," said Jacob, puffing out his chest slightly. Rhian rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you a seventh year?" said Jacob as if suddenly recognizing her. "I think I had History of Magic with you last year."

"Yes, I'm a seventh year," Rhian said, looking out the window into the storm. The rain seemed to be falling faster and faster as the minutes went by. The rhythmic pounding it was making as it hit against the carriage made Rhian's head droop slightly.

"Not tired, are you?" said Jacob, making Rhian snap to attention.

"No," she said after a moment. "Just…"

"Are you alright?" Asked Jacob, suddenly sounding concerned. Her eyes had gone wide, like a frightened child. Jacob wasn't sure why, but he knew he didn't like it. Rhian paled noticeably.

For a moment everything went blank for her. No sight, no sound. Then Rhian felt herself pushed forward in her seat.

"Oof!" She cried as she fell onto the carriage floor. Almost immediately she felt herself being pulled up.

"Careful," Jacob said as he helped her back into her seat. "That must have been some hole we just went over."

"Yes," said Rhian, straightening her robes. "Must have…"

"Are you sure you are all right?" Jacob asked, sitting back in his seat again.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," Rhian assured him. Just then the carriage halted at the castle. Simultaneously both seventh years looked out the window into the storm.

"Bloody—" Jacob started but coughed when he remembered Rhian was there. "It's dangerous out there!" he finished. Rhian rolled her eyes at him.

"For heaven's sake Mr. Clayworth," she said with an exasperated sigh. "You're a wizard." And with that she whipped out her wand.

"_Stillabcontego_" she said. With a smirk and shake of the head she opened the carriage door and walked carelessly up to the castle, dry from head to foot.

"Welcome back Miss Lleynwell!" said Professor Leatherby, Hufflepuff house head and Deputy Headmaster, as Rhian passed him on her way to the Great Hall.

"Thank you professor," she smiled. "How are the first years fairing the storm?"

"I don't know yet, but I don't reckon they like it very much," Professor Leatherby chuckled. Professor Leatherby was one of Rhian's favorite teachers, besides Professor Hancock, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Leatheryby taught Charms, one of Rhian's favorite subjects.

"Well it can't be as bad as my first year, to be certain," Rhian grimaced at the memory. First she had fallen into the lake, then when she had thought it couldn't get any worse she fell into a puddle of mud. The Ravenclaw girls in Rhian's year had never thought very highly of her and Rhian had reason to suspect that it had something to do with the muddy dormitory floor.

"No," Professor Leatherby chuckled heartily. "No, I don't suppose it could be. But run along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

With a nod Rhian made her way through the bustling crowd and into the Great Hall. Taking a seat at her usual place at the Ravenclaw table (the first seat by the doors) she amused herself by listening to Sophia McQuillen, the Ravenclaw gossip, inform Katie Montgomery about her holiday.

"And _then_," Sophia proclaimed in a whisper loud enough for Rhian, who was three seats away, to hear. "David Hollingberry told me that Alice Black told _him_ that Fanny Elliott told _her_ that she overheard Jane Clayworth telling Morgan Kelly that her cousin told her that Jeremiah Hathaway fancies me!" Rhian hid her burst of laughter with a very loud cough, though she couldn't hide a smile. Fanny Elliott was the biggest gossip in all of Hogwarts.

"Something wrong, Lleynwell?" Sophia asked, turning to Rhian with a smirk.

"No, I don't believe so Sophia," Rhian smiled pleasantly. Sophia smirked again.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous," Said Sophia. Rhian laughed outright this time.

"Jealous? Of some rumor Fanny Elliott started? I dare say I never would be." Said Rhian with a pitying smile. "And I would advise you to pay it no mind Sophia McQuillen, unless you want to be the laughing stock of the entire school."

"And when has your advice ever done me any good?" Said Sophia.

"Never," said Rhian with a sigh. "Because you never take it Soph." Sophia turned back to Katie with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her red curls. Just then the hall doors burst open and the first years entered led by a now sopping Professor Leatherby. The first years looked positively frightened, or perhaps their shaking was only due to the fact that they looked soaked to the bone. Professor Leatherby went to retrieve the sorting hat. He came back with the hat, the stool, and a large scroll in his hand. The whole hall went silent and a rim on the hat opened, looking very much like a mouth. Soon the hall was filled with a voice coming from the direction of the hat.

So here are the first years you bring me,

The newest generation of magic.

They look a bit scared if you ask me,

Oh how very tragic.

Fear not, you little wizards and witches,

I'll put you where you belong.

Stop your shaking and your twitches

First you must hear my song.

Now some of you may wonder

Where you are to go

Your minds are all a blunder

Because you want to know.

Maybe you'll sit with the Gryffindors,

They're brave and strong and true.

They fight for what's right, that's for sure,

I'd be happy if I were you.

Maybe you'll sit with the Ravenclaws,

They're smart and clever you see.

You'd find friends there who know the laws,

They're a good bunch to be.

Maybe you'll sit with the Hufflepuffs,

Kind, Loyal and ready,

But they work hard, so roll up your cuffs

And keep your mind steady.

Maybe you'll sit with the Slytherins

They are determined to get where they want

They have in their history many wins.

True, they are quite blunt.

But wherever you go you can be guaranteed

That's where you belong.

I've never been wrong, no indeed.

So ends my Sorting song.

The hall erupted in applause. Standing in front of the first years, Professor Leatherby began to speak.

"When I call your name you will come forward, sit down, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," Professor Leatherby said with a wide smile.

"Bungard, David!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called. The Hufflepuff table erupted in applause.

"Bursnell, Millicent!" Professor Leatherby called.

"SLYHERIN!" The hat rang, followed by an irruption from the Slytherin table. Millicent walked calmly over to the Slytherin table and sat down, a smug look on her face.

"Chaisty, Alice!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called again.

"Clayworth, Mary!" A frightened looking little girl with blonde hair walked forward.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called and Mary ran over to the Gryffindor table. Rhian could see Jacob cheering along with the others. Mary sat right beside him and gave him a huge smile.

It took far to long, in Rhian's opinion, for the 'D's' and 'G's' to be sorted.

"Hathaway, Cicilia!" Cecilia stepped forward, Professor Leatherby placed the hat on her head, and there was silence for a few moments.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hollingberry, Henry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone around Rhian was clapping and cheering, patting Henry Hollingberry, a boy with reddish blonde hair, on the back and shaking his hand. He came to sit next to Rhian, giving her a shy smile.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Henry," Rhian said with a smile. "You'll love it here,"

"I sure hope so," said Henry with a shy smile.

"You're David's little brother, are you not?" said Rhian.

"Yes. My brother David is a Hufflepuff," said Henry, pointing over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh yes, I know your brother quite well," said Rhian with a forced smile. Henry looked at her with interest.

"I'm sorry, I never asked your name," he said, searching Rhian's face for a moment.

"Rhian Lleynwell," said Rhian. Henry let out a breath he seemed to have been holding. "But if you've heard about me," Rhian continued. "You would know me as Rain." Henry's face fell.

"Oh," was all he said.

"So you have heard of me."

"Y-yes," Henry stuttered. Rhian looked at him sharply.

"Well I don't know what in the world David has said about me Henry," Rhian said with a sigh "But be assured I never meant to hurt him. I would never even think of it. So please don't be afraid of me,"

Henry was silent for a moment as they both clapped along with the rest of the Ravenclaws as "Meath, Isaac" came and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Finally only three first years were left unsorted. "Washbourne, John" was sorted into Gryffindor and "Weild, Mason" and "Witte, Ewan" were both made Slytherins

After the last students had taken their places, Professor Leatherby picked up the hat and stool and retreated from the hall. At the staff table, an older man with a red nose stood up.

"Welcome!" His voice sounded through the Hall, quieting any talk that had been going on. "And welcome back, I should say. For those who don't know, I am Professor Fortesque, the Headmaster here. Anyway, I am sure you are all hungry so I shall let you get to It." and the dishes in front of the students suddenly filled with food. Some of the first years gasped with delight. This always brought a smile to Rhian's lips as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts and her first encounters with magic.

The hall gradually began to quiet down, as the students grew more and more tired (a full stomach can do that to you, you know).

"Your attention please," Came the voice of Professor Fortesque. The hall fell silent as the Headmaster stood up.

"I would just like to remind you that the forbidden forest is considered out of bounds and very dangerous. Thus the name, you know," several people laughed, others just rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Professor Fortesque continued. "I would also like to remind you all that the Triwizards Tournament is to be held this year. I am sure you are all familiar with the proceedings, but as some of you might not be, it is my duty to bore the rest of you. Now the Triwizards Tournament is held every five years. One student is picked from each of the three schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The students from our sister schools will be arriving in October, as per usual. The champions will be chosen on October 31st, that is Halloween night in case you didn't know. Well anyway, Professors Paton, Leatherby, Baird and Gibbon would like me to remind you all that classes are starting tomorrow and to go to bed immediately. And who am I to allow you to disobey your own heads of house? To bed then," Professor Fortesque finished with a smile and sat back down. Ah, the Triwizards Tournament. Rhian had almost forgotten. She had only been 13 when the last one was held. She, of course, had tried to become the Hogawarts champion…but a sixth year boy from Slytherin had been chosen instead.

"Are you going to try for it Rain?" Henry asked, speaking to her again at long last. "Rhian," he corrected himself. "Sorry."

"You can call me Rain if you want. And no, not this time," said Rhian. Henry looked slightly disappointed.

"But why not? You'd win for sure!" said Henry, his blue eyes gleaming, reminding Rhian very much of…but she wasn't going to think about that.

"I just don't want to Henry," said Rhian. "Simple as that." She stood up and joined the Ravenclaw girls as they made their way out of the great hall.

"Henry," she turned back to call him. Henry looked up.

"Tell David it wasn't in my power," Rhian said with a sad smile.

"Wasn't in your—" Henry started.

"Can you tell him that for me?" Rhian asked. Henry nodded bemusedly.

"Thank you," and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

"Don't be such a pill, Sophia," Rhian sighed as she walked out of the Great Hall with the seventh year Ravenclaw girls (Sophia McQuillen, Stephanie Montgomery, Morgan Kelly, Jean Hethro and Denise Gordon). Sophia had brought up the subject of Jeremiah Hathaway again.

"Tell me Morgan," Sophia went on, ignoring Rhian. "Did Jane really tell you Jeremiah fancies me?" Morgan looked slightly stunned by the question.

"That isn't what Jane was saying at all—" Morgan began.

"Jane!" Sophia called to a fifth year girl with curly, auburn hair. Jane turned to make her way over to Sophia but was stopped as someone in the opposite direction called her. Sophia pulled the rest of the girls along with her as she made her way over to Jane (who at the moment was trying to figure out who else had called her in addition to being preoccupied trying to concentrate on not to swept off by the mass of students).

"Jane," Sophia began as they reached Jane.

"Janey!" called the other voice in the crowd. Out of nowhere appeared the boy Rhian had shared her carriage with. He saw Rhian and winked at her, then turned to Jane.

"This is for you Janey," he said, handing Jane a package. "Your mum wanted me to give it to you. Obviously you forgot a couple things before you left so she apparated over to have me bring them with me."

"Thank you Jacob," Jane said with a smile. "I think I know what this is and I'll be needing it tomorrow so thank you,"

"Not a school book is it?" said Jacob with a smirk.

"Possibly," Jane replied, eyes shining.

"Jane—" Sophia began again but was interrupted once again.

"I don't believe I've met all of your friends," said Jacob with a grin.

"Oh, these are some of the girls in my house," Jane explained. "Jacob meet Sophia McQuillen, Stephanie Montgomery, Denise Gordon, Morgan Kelly, Jean Hethro and—Rain Lleynwell is it?" Rhian paled slightly.

"Rhian," Jacob corrected. Jane gave him a confused look. "We've met." He concluded.

"Girls, this is my cousin Jacob," Jane said. There was a chorus of "how do you do's". Rhian rolled her eyes. These girls knew _perfectly_ well who Jacob Clayworth was. He was only the second biggest name in all of Hogwarts. Rich, handsome, smart, Jacob Clayworth second only to Jeremiah Hathaway, his fellow seventh year Gryffindor and coincidentally Jacob's best friend. And Rhian was sure that Jacob knew who they were as well. But the Clayworth's were ever "polite".

"Well, I'll let you get to bed now Jane," Jacob said, kissing his cousin's cheek. Then turning to the rest of the girls. "Jean, Denise, Sophia, Stephanie, Morgan, Rhian—see you in History of Magic tomorrow." Rhian had to hide her laugh with another cough. You couldn't remember someone's name so easily if you had just heard it.

"Tell Mary I said Good Night, would you?" said Jane, her eyes silently pleading for Jacob to save her from Sophia. Jacob seemed to catch on quick.

"Come and tell her yourself," Jacob said, offering his arm to her. Jane accepted it with a smile. Rhian rolled her eyes. If there was one thing Rhian Lleynwell couldn't stand it was an obvious display of fakeness. With a sigh Rhian made her way up the third floor alone, eager to escape the cloud of chattering girls for as long as humanly possible.


	2. Gelo

Author's Note: Though rather rushed, I absolutely loved writing this chapter. My greatest hope is that someone actually reads and _reviews_ on it because I've never really gotten many reviews on any of my stories and I can't figure out why. I'm not _that_ bad at writing...

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Gelo  
(To freeze)**

"So how were everyone's holidays?" Jean Hethro asked as she pulled back her bedding and climbed between her cool sheets. All the girls in the seventh year dormitory were getting ready for bed and chatting—or gossiping, depending upon who you were. Rhian was not particularly close to any of the girls, so she did not do much talking. That is to say, she wouldn't really call any of them her best friends. Morgan and Denise were nice enough to talk to and they did help to fulfill that need for feminine interaction, but she would have to use the term 'friend' loosely when speaking about them. Not that Rhian was a loner, but she had always found it hard to fit in. Her father had died when she was very young, leaving her young mother a lonely widow. Rhian had always admired her mother for her courage.

Not long after her father's death they had moved to France to live with Rhian's aunt. Rhian had left her young playmates for a country whose language she could not understand. Of course, she was too young to know much English anyway, so French was practically her mother tongue. And then her mum had died. No one knew how. But Rhian's Aunt Susan always told her she suspected it was of a broken heart. Her Aunt Susan; She had sent Rhian to live with Rhian's grandmother, her father's mother, in Wales. A Lleynwell. Rhian had only been 7 at the time but she got on with her grandmother splendidly. They were the very best of friends. Rhian often made the mistake of comparing every female she met to her grandmother, so of course she didn't have any "best" friends.

"Oh, my summer was wonderful," Sophia boasted. "My parents took me to Spain. I met several handsome young wizards. But none so handsome as Jeremiah of course."

"Of _course,_" Rhian muttered to herself. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"And what did _you_ do this summer, Rhian?" she inquired with a grin.

"I went to France to visit my Aunt, as usual."

"Oh! Did you meet and dashing young men?" Stephanie said, sucking in her breath in a most annoying manner. Rhian looked at her for a moment, her expression unreadable.

"No," she answered climbing into bed.

"Shame," Stephanie went on. "You could have introduced them to us when the students from Beauxbatons arrive."

"Speaking of," Denise gasped, bouncing in a sitting position on her bed, eyes wide in excitement. "Who is going to put their name in the goblet this year?"

"Oh yes!" Jean cried. "In all the excitement of the feast I almost forgot about the Tournament."

"I'm not going to put my name in," Morgan said, rummaging through her trunk. "Too dangerous for me. But my brother said he plans too. Insane if you ask me. He's only 12."

"After last time it's a wonder they even allow students that young to compete. You know Adam Temple was almost killed in the third task. I've heard rumor that he plans to enter again though. Something about pride and personal achievement," Sophia said with a roll of her eyes. "Suicide is more like it."

It was true. Adam Temple had been Hogwarts' champion five years ago. He had been only 13 at the time, but he was a very ambitious Slytherin so it had looked as if he might win. But there was a horrible accident during the Third Task and Adam had almost drowned. Who was to know that he could not cast a proper Pneumaques charm?

"So you're not going to put your name in then?" Denise asked her.

"I don't know yet. What about the rest of you?"

"Definitely," Jean grinned. She was a bit of a tomboy, if you could call anyone who hung around with Sophia a tomboy. But she was rougher around the edges than the other girls. "It's the adventure of a lifetime. And it's our last year so I figure, why not?"

"I think I'll put my name in as well," said Denise. "Even though I know I won't be chosen. Years from now I'll at least be able to tell my children that I put my name in."

"I won't be putting my name in," Rhian said simply. "I've got grades to worry about enough without having to worry about staying alive as well."

"True," Stephanie adamantly agreed. "NEWTS will give me enough to worry about. Besides, it's almost always the boys who are chosen. At least it's good for entertainment."

"Almost better than a Quidditch match," Jean said very seriously.

"Perish the thought, Jeanie!" Sophia gasped. And that started a very long discussion on which house had the most attractive Quidditch players, which lead to Sophia going on and on about Jeremiah Hathaway, which started the other girls in on how they all thought their respective beaus were far better. And anyway, Rhian lost interest halfway between the argument about the house cup Quidditch match the previous year, which had been brought up fairly early in the conversation. Pulling her bed hangings around with a sign and a shake of her head, she fell quickly to sleep.

-&-

The next few weeks passed in a rush of homework and mounting excitement for the arrival of the other wizarding schools. Sophia and Stephanie spoke of nothing but the upcoming events and they stayed up so late each night that Rhian found it hard to fall asleep. Telling them that they sounded like a pack of hyenas didn't seem to help very much either so she had resorted to putting Sonorus charms on her bed hangings. Unfortunately this had resulted in her waking up late on more than one occasion, though she did admit it was the best she had ever slept in all the years she had shared a dormitory with Sophia McQuillen.

She awoke one such morning to sunlight streaming through a small opening in her hangings. She sat up in bed with a yawn and a sigh, not all too eager to get up. She sat there for a few moments, contemplating what to do next. She had only just concluded that it was time to get up when her hangings were pulled back and Morgan Kelly stood before her.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Morgan asked a look of shock on her face.

"I only just woke up," Rhian said defensively.

"No one woke you?" Said Morgan in amazement, looking around at the dormitory, now void of all life but for the two girls.

"Well get up!" Morgan said picking up Rhian's books and setting them on the bed. "Classes start in half an hour. You don't want to be late."

"I guess they forgot about me," Rhian said as she hurried over to her trunk and began extracting her school uniform from it.

"Yes, well…" Said Morgan shyly, at a lack of what else to say. Morgan was a bit different from the other girls. She was friendly but rather quiet and reserved.

"I'm guessing Sophia and Stephanie are being giggly again this morning?" Rhian asked airily as she pulled on her shoes. Morgan nodded vigorously. She never liked to be around Sophia when she was giggly. She said it made her nervous. Rhian solemnly agreed with her on that point. Rhian finished dressing in silence while Morgan gathered up her own books.

"Well," Morgan sighed. "I guess we better get going."

"After you m'dear," Rhian laughed. Rhian grabbed her wand from off her bedside table and followed Morgan out of the door.

-&-

Rhian ran, toast in hand, at top speed down the corridor to History of Magic. She burst into the classroom, only seconds to spare. The whole class turned to look at her and her face reddened. Rhian tried to smile as her eyes glanced around the room for a place to sit. Three seats remained empty: one by Fanny Elliot, David Hollingberry and Jacob Clayworth. Three people Rhian did _not_ want to talk to.

"Please sit down Miss," Professor Binns said.

Near the front of the classroom, Jacob Clayworth was trying to get her attention. He caught her eye and smiled but Rhian looked away and went to sit next to Fanny. She passed David Hollingberry on her way and he attempted to give her a smile. She gave him a half smile in return and sat down next to Fanny.

"Hello Rhian," Fanny said excitedly when Rhian sat down. "Did you hear about Jeremiah and Sophia?"

"For the love of Merlin, Fanny," Rhian sighed. "If I hear the name Jeremiah Hathaway one more time I am going to hex someone," Fanny looked slightly surprised.

"Sorry," said Fanny quietly. Rhian sighed.

"I'm sorry Fanny, I didn't mean to snap," she said. Fanny nodded; still looking hurt, and made to listen as Professor Binns began to speak.

"Good Morning. I am Professor Binns and this year we will be learning about…"

As if on queues the class fell silent and within two minutes slight snoring could be heard. Rhian sighed and began to take notes, trying to ignore Fanny who was writing and passing short notes to those who were still awake.

Fifteen minutes into the lesson it began to rain and any of the students who had not already given in to sleep now found it very hard to concentrate on Professor Binns. Rhian fought as long as she could but eventually the pitter-patter against the glass finally got to her and she found herself staring out the window.

A flash of light, a burst of colors and then—

Everything froze. It was as if someone had cast an immobilizing charm on the whole room. And the rain outside too! The silence rung in Rhian's ears as she looked around the room. Professor Binns was frozen in mid sentence; Fanny was frozen with her hand behind her back, passing a note. From the other end of the room Sophia and Stephanie were frozen with their hands covering their mouths, obviously in the middle of giggling.

As Rhian stood up her ears where filled with a rushing sound, every cell in her body seemed to be screaming a warning. The only problem was, Rhian wasn't sure what the warning was, so she did the only thing she could think of. Whipping out her wand, she backed slowly from the room. Once outside the door she made her way down the empty corridor, through the silent castle. The ringing in her ears was growing louder and louder—when she heard it. It was the faintest of sounds, yet to someone who hadn't heard anything but her own breathing for the past five minutes, it was quite loud. It seemed to be coming from a classroom down the hall. Rhian began to follow the sound cautiously, her wand held high before her. It led her through many corridors, dark and cold.

She soon found herself in a place she had never seen before. If she could have guessed she would have said it was somewhere on the first floor. Taking another turn down yet another corridor, she recognized the sound. It was crying. The sound wasn't very far off now at all. It was coming from the classroom to Rhian's left. Slowly she lifted her hand to the handle of the door and turned it. She entered the room slowly, a hex on the tip of her tongue, when suddenly the crying stopped. Looking about the room she saw that it was empty. But how could that be? The rushing sound started again, rumbling and moaning as if it was gaining momentum. But just as it seemed it was about break through, a scream echoed through the castle, reverberating on and on. Rhian jumped in place, covering her mouth, astonished at the magnitude of her cry. But she had been horribly startled and she felt justified in this. She turned around slowly, wand up.

There stood a little girl, the same little girl Rhian and Jacob had shared a carriage with the previous night. Rhian let out a sigh of relief. She had felt something brush her arm and had been very afraid of what it could be.

"I'm scared," the little girl sniffed. She looked no more then 12 and she wore the Hufflepuff colors.

"What's going on?" the girl asked, tears running down her cheeks now. Rhian lowered her wand, and tried to comfort the girl with a slight smile.

"I don't know," Rhian said. "At first I thought I was dreaming…but I never see anyone else in dreams like these."

"What?" the girl asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Never mind," said Rhian with a sigh. She was becoming very frightened now. Every word she spoke echoed through the halls.

"My name's Rhian," said Rhian, taking the girls hand and leading her down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked.

"To Professor Fortesque's office," Rhian said, trying to hide a shudder.

"The Headmaster?" the girl asked, eyes wide. "Why to the Headmaster's office?"

"I don't know," said Rhian. "Maybe I can find help or something." So the two girls made their way, quietly as they could, through the frozen castle. Finally they arrived at the stone gargoyle but to Rhian's dismay the gargoyle did not respond when she tried to give it the password.

"It is not working," The little girl said, looking up at Rhian, her eyes full of fear.

"I know, I know," Rhian said, wringing her hands helplessly.

"What are you going to do?" the girl asked. Rhian looked around, unsure or herself.

"Where were you when everything froze?" she asked at last.

"I'll show you," the girl said, tugging on Rhian's hand. The girl led her all the way back to the third floor.

"Right here," the girl said, standing in front of a window, only a few yards away from the History of Magic classroom. Rhian looked out the window. Everything was still frozen some of the trees in the Forbidden Forest where bent by the wind, a bird was frozen in flight.

"So you were right here?" said Rhian. The girl nodded. "Then why did I find you in the dungeons?"

"I was following the noise," said the girl as if it were the most obvious thing.

"So that crying wasn't you?" Rhian asked, surprised. The girl looked confused.

"I didn't hear any crying,"

"Then what was—" Rhian began but the rushing sound returned for the third time. The look of horror on the little girl's face didn't help Rhian's nerves any. It meant that she could hear it too. Rhian grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her inside the History of Magic classroom. Perhaps not the most logical thing to do, but it was the only thing she could think of at the time. As soon as the door closed behind her several of the students (who were still awake) turned to look in the direction the noise had come from.

"Miss Lewis, why are you not in your seat?" Professor Binns asked, looking bored.

"I erm…" was all Rhian could say. She was too confused to even think properly, but somehow she found her way back to her seat, forgetting all about the girl. Rhian assumed she had found her way back to her own class but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of much of anything at the time.


	3. Inconditus

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is rather short. The next is longer, so I hope it makes up for how rushed these past two have been.

**Chapter Three  
Inconditus  
(Confused)**

* * *

Throughout the next week Rhian was not herself. She was confused and a little jumpy. To make matters worse, Jacob Clayworth wouldn't leave her alone. Apparently he had been looking at her when everything had frozen (though she hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened) so he was a bit confused about how she had suddenly appeared by the classroom door. At first he thought she had apparated, but when she assured him that it was impossible to apparate on Hogwarts grounds, he was even more amazed. 

"How did you do it then?" he asked for the millionth time, as they made their way out onto the Hogwarts grounds for Herbology.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Clayworth," Rhian sighed, shaking her head at his persistence.

"How did you—"

"Honestly, if you cannot talk about anything but what you _think_ you saw in a History of Magic class, where you could have just woken up and not been thinking straight, then I think I would like to end this pointless conversation." Said Rhian, quickening her pace so as to loose him, but she was not so lucky.

"I know what I saw," said Jacob proudly.

"Well good for you Mr. Clayworth," Said Rhian. "Now I believe this conversation is very much through." That said, she joined Sophia and the rest (where she knew the Jacob would not follow).

"So Rhian," Stephanie asked with a small smile as they walked to the greenhouse. "What is going on with you and Jacob Clayworth?" Rhian couldn't help but laugh outright and look over at Jacob, who looked back at her, confused.

"Jacob Clayworth?" Rhian asked, "You have to be joking. He makes me sick."

"Oh…still stuck on Hollingberry are we?" Sophia asked. Morgan gasped; Jean froze in mid-step, Denise's eyes grew the size of galleons, and even Stephanie looked surprised. Rhian glared.

"You do not know anything about it, Sophia Flann McQuillen, so _do not_ act as if you do," Rhian said, her voice icy cold. Sophia took a step back, surprised by Rhian's reaction.

"No, apparently I do not," She said at last. "And why is that Rhian? How come you haven't told anyone what happened? You must have been incredibly foolish. Anyone can see that David Hollingberry is taken with you and _only_ you. I can't see why. You obviously broke his heart,"

"Sophia," Morgan warned but Rhian cut her off. Rhian took a step toward Sophia, head held high.

"You are right Sophia, I never told anyone because it was never anyone's business." Rhian took a breath before continuing. "But sometimes you have to realize that if you truly love someone you have to do what is best for _them_, not what you want or even what they want. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. I wish people would stop judging me for my sacrifices. It would make my life so much easier. I never meant to hurt David…but I wonder, did anyone ever stop to think that _I_ am hurt too?"

There was silence as none of the s met Rhian's eyes.

"No…I did not think so. To talk without thinking is to shoot without aiming. So think before you open you mouth, if not for my sake but for your own."

Turning on her heal, Rhian walked the rest of the way to the greenhouse alone.

-&-

"Good afternoon Miss Lleynwell," said the voice of the Grey Lady as Rhian entered the Ravenclaw common room. Rhian turned to see where the voice had come from, her eyes finally resting on a small desk by the fire where the Grey Lady was writing.

"Is it?" Rhian said at last. "I wish someone had informed me." The Grey lady turned to look at Rhian.

"Not having the best of days, are we?" said the lady.

"I'm afraid not," Rhian sighed as she sat down in front of the fire. The lady looked sympathetically at Rhian.

"It never seems to end," Rhian sighed. "It just gets worse."

"Things must get worse before they get better my dear," said the lady wisely. "Patience. Every trial we are given is meant to help us learn."

"I don't seem to be learning quick enough," Rhian sighed. "Some Ravenclaw I am."

"Patience Rhian," The Lady said with a sad smile. "Sometimes we must take things at a slower pace. You can't take everything upon your shoulders. Atlas tried. But if you hold the whole world, how will you be able to see it? Take a step back."

"It is so hard to be optimistic," said Rhian. The Lady laughed mirthlessly.

"But not impossible. You can do what you need to if you set your mind to it."

"I suppose."

"You are a Ravenclaw Miss Lleynwell. You are a Ravenclaw for a reason," Picking up her paper, the Grey Lady waved slightly and drifted away, leaving Rhian to the silence of the Ravenclaw common room.

-&-

Rhian sighed heavily as she struggled to carry the weight of her book bag. Slowly she made her way to the Great Hall, eager to sit down and rest for a while. Her head hurt from her previous class: Mostly because it was Arithmacy. Rhian had never been the best at mathematics. Taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the chattering s on the other side of the table, she let out a long breath.

"Tired?" asked Henry Hollingberry as he took a seat beside her.

"A little," Rhian responded, slightly startled.

"Me too," Henry said, setting his book bag down with a thud. "Transfiguration is !"

"I suppose," Rhian laughed. "It's always come rather easy to me."

"Great!" Henry cried. "Perhaps you can help me to understand it sometime." Rhian laughed outright now.

"Of course Henry," she said.

"Thank you!" he cried, hugging her quickly. She smiled down at him, still laughing. Henry was such a sweet boy. They had gotten to know each other over the past few weeks and Henry appeared to look up to Rhian as a mentor of sorts.

"Have you seen David?" Henry asked. Rhian blinked. She wasn't quite used to David being mentioned so lightly, but she supposed she would have to get over it. Soon.

"No, we didn't have any classes together today," Rhian said, opening her Charms book. "Why?"

"Oh," Henry sighed. "He promised to have lunch with me today but he seems to be running late."

"I'm sure he'll show up," Rhian reassured. "I believe Hufflepuff had Potions with Ravenclaw today so that might explain his absence."

"I potions," Henry sighed.

"Most of us do, Henry," Rhian laughed. "Most of us do."

"Most of us do what?" David asked as he took a seat beside his brother. Rhian blushed slightly, her heart racing. It had been a while since she had sat at the same table with David Hollingberry and she wasn't quite used to it.

"Hate Potions," she answered simply. David groaned.

"Oh, don't remind me!" Rhian smiled slightly and tried to hide a blush that was creeping up her neck, slowly making its way to her cheeks. She and David had seen very little of each other since the middle of their sixth year, and every meeting was an awkward one. David seemed to be taking it rather well though, as he placed various pieces of food on his plate and continued conversing with his younger brother about the trials and tribulations involved with the art of potion making.

"Excited for the Tournament then, David?" Rhian asked quietly when there was a brief pause in the conversation. She looked down at her ham as David looked at her before answering.

"Quite," he said, still looking at her. "Are you going to put your name in the cup again?" Daring a look up at him, Rhian shook her head.

"I do not think so. Not this time. But what about you? You'd have a definite chance of being Hogwarts champion." There was no mistaking David's blush.

"Really? I was under the impression that you felt I was incompetent." David seemed to be struggling, embarrassed even. "But yes, I will be trying for Hogwarts champion," he added more calmly.

"I will too!" Henry exclaimed, lightening the mood. Rhian smiled.

"I'm sure you stand a fair chance as well, Henry." Henry smiled at that.

"I doubt it. I can hardly handle a levitating charm, let alone giants and dragons and all that."

"Then why put your name in?" David asked, confused at his brother's antics.

"So that the boys in my year won't make fun of me, of course."

"It is not the boys you need to worry about, Henry." David began, standing up and collecting his books. "It is the females that will get you in the end." Face set, he bid good bye to his brother, and walked off, not looking back. Rhian was left feeling guilty. Had she said something wrong? Things had seemed like they were going fine, like they could finally be friends again. But no, it was better this way. Safer. For David.

* * *

Please, please review:D 


	4. Supervenio

Author's Note: I wonder if anyone actually reads this story. Regardless, here is the fourth chapter. I feel it is a little rushed, but I really couldn't help it much. I had lots of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy and please do review!

**Chapter Four  
****Supervenio  
****(To Arrive)**

The rush and confusion of the next two days overshadowed Rhian's concern about her last encounter with David Hollingberry. The Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students would be arriving today and all of Hogwarts was on edge. Classes had been cancelled, as the professors knew it was hopeless to try and get the students to pay attention to their work. Instead, students were mulling about their dormitories, common rooms, and a rather large crowd was gathered in the Great Hall, hoping that they would be closest when their visitors arrived.

Rhian and Morgan sat on Morgan's bed playing a game of Wizard's Chess, while Sophia and Stephanie hurried combing their hair and pinching their cheeks, trying to add a blush to their somewhat pail skin.

"Why all the primping, s?" Morgan asked, waiting as Rhian's knight finished wiping the dust from the board.

"French men, Morgan, French men." Stephanie sighed, pulling her hair up into an elegant bun. Rhian huffed, laughing slightly.

"French men are just like any other men, Steph," she informed her.

"Just because you lived in France for a couple of years doesn't make you an expert on French men," Sophia tutted and continued pinching her cheeks.

"Yes, but I do know quite a few French men, and I know that they can be just as stuck up, just as arrogant—perhaps even more rude than your average Englishman." Rhian retorted, moving her queen into a checkmate. She smiled before she looked up at Sophia, who looked rather annoyed.

"Why must you ruin all the fun, Rhian?" she asked. "Why can't you just let us enjoy getting excited about foreign men coming, instead of being all…pessimistic?" Rhian was surprised at Sophia's seriousness. She'd forgotten that Sophia McQuillen was capable of being serious, but then again she was a Ravenclaw after all and did get considerably good marks so she couldn't be silly all the time.

"I do not know…" Rhian replied slowly.

"Just because men have been ruined for you, for whatever reason," Stephanie said, suddenly serious as well, "doesn't mean that they have to be ruined for us. Besides, it is just a bit of fun. We are just trying to live a little before our families push an arranged marriage on us."

"Would your parents really do that?" Morgan asked, a little surprised. Perhaps she, being a muggleborn, had thought that marriage customs in the wizarding world might be a little different.

"Of course they would," Sophia said with a little frown. "That's why we have to do everything that we can to find someone that we like that fits our parents standards. That way, if we are lucky enough to be good enough for our preferred wizard, we can have a happier marriage."

"I wasn't thinking of that, Sophia, honest," Rhian apologized. "I keep forgetting that we are quickly approaching that stage in our lives. I just hope my grandmother will be sympathetic towards my wishes."

"Wait," Morgan looked around, confused. They had never really had this conversation before in all their years together, and Rhian hadn't even thought about marriage since…

"What stage is that? What age do wizarding families normally arrange their children's marriages?" Morgan asked, looking dazed.

"Usually right out of Hogwarts," Sophia replied. "Or sometimes they have it planned in our fifth or sixth year here. But they try to keep it secret from the couple so that they don't get in any trouble before the wedding."

"Mother says those are usually the happiest marriages," Stephanie said matter-of-factly. "Because they usually choose a man who is a bit older and can take better care of us. But my parents still haven't made a decision yet, so I'm free to look a little longer on my own."

"Mine either." Sophia said with a bemused smile. "They've been a little busy trying to marry my brother off. He's a bit of an embarrassment."

"But do all wizarding families do this?" Morgan asked, a panicked blush finding its way to her pale face. "I do not want to be out of place. My parents are a little more modern, and they prefer that I find someone from the wizarding world. Actually, they just will not be bothered with it because _I_ am an embarrassment."

"Not to worry, Morgan," Rhian said, patting Morgan's hand lightly. "Not all wizarding families still practice arranged marriages; usually only the older pureblood families. There will still be plenty of dashing young men for you to choose from when the time comes."

This seemed to calm Morgan's nerves, and she proceeded to clean up their game of Chess.

"Well, if you s are off to look for prospective husbands, I think I will join you." Rhian said with a very serious expression, walking to the vanity to brush through her long black hair before she put it back up.

"You are mocking us," Sophia said, looking closely as Rhian's face. Rhian looked back at her.

"Hard to tell, is it not?" she replied with a smile. "Well, maybe you are right. But I enjoy a handsome face just like anyone else, so I think I will join you in waiting for our 'dashing French men.' I've had quite enough of studying for one day, as it is."

-&-

The Great Hall was a sea of chattering students from all houses, all of which were discussing the upcoming Tournament, the visiting schools and, of course, members of the opposite gender from said visiting schools (though not limited to those from said visiting schools).

Joining their fellow housemates at the Ravenclaw table Rhian, Sophia, Stephanie and Morgan fell comfortably into the closest conversation.

"I heard that Professor Rousseau from Beauxbatons asked Professor Fortesque if he could have a tower in Hogwarts all to himself so that he wouldn't have to deal with his own bratty students." Fanny Elliot said, pretending to be finishing up an essay.

"Where in the world did you hear something like that?" Jane Clayworth asked, looking up from her Potions books.

"I heard Professor Leatherby talking to Professor Lynch about it in the hallway after dinner last night." Fanny replied, scratching a sentence onto her parchment.

"I wonder how they will arrive this year," Jean Hethro mumbled thoughtfully into her hand, blowing the strands of the hair which had escaped from her bun away from her eyes. "Last time the Durmstrang's used the whole boat in the lake appearance, and personally that is getting rather old. They've been doing that one for years."

"I am very much looking forward to Beauxbatons arriving. They _always_ have an original arrival." Denise Gordon said thickly, having just eaten a custard-filling pastry.

"Hullo, Jane," Jacob Clayworth called as he approached the Ravenclaw table. Jane looked up from her book, a smile covering her small face.

"Hullo Jacob," she called back. "Excited?"

"_Ex_cessively so," he said, taking a seat beside her, across from Rhian.

"Miss Lleynwell," he smiled at her, making the other s glare slightly out of jealousy. "How are we this fine evening?"

"Perfectly fine, Mr. Clayworth," Rhian said, trying not to show her annoyance. "And you?"

"Significantly better." If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that he had winked at her, but she knew that it was just a trick of the light, so she thought nothing of it. Mostly because she did not want to think on it. A change of subject was in order, she decided.

"You are going to put your name in the goblet, I gather?"

"Of course." He continued to smile. She continued to squirm.

"Any idea how the Beauxbatons will arrive?"

"None in the slightest." She was becoming very uncomfortable now. Had he no sense of propriety? Did not he know how rude it was to just sit there, staring stupidly at a young lady? She looked over at Sophia, who was glaring at her, eyes pleading for help. Sophia, who finally got the hint that Rhian was not at all interested in Jacob, smiled. Genuinely smiled. Rhian was not exactly sure why—Sophia supposedly fancied Jeremiah Hathaway. But it did not matter to Rhian, as long as she could distract Jacob.

"Jacob, have you seen Jeremiah this morning?" Sophia asked.

"Earlier. I have no idea where he is now." His eyes did not leave Rhian's face, though he smile was more of a smirk now.

"I thought perhaps he might have a better guess at to when the other schools would arrive." Sophia tried again.

"Perhaps he might," Jacob replied. His jaw was set in defiance. Rhian concluded that there was definitely something wrong with this boy. He was staring her down! Was he still upset about the History of Magic ordeal? Or had some spirit possessed him? No, it was more likely a dare of some sort, though Rhian couldn't figure out what the point might be.

"Jacob, have you any idea how rude it is to stare at a respectable young lady like that?" Sophia questioned in a scolding manner, looking at Jane for help. Jane looked confused as well.

"Yes, I have,' replied Jacob, his lips twitching. Rhian looked about, gathering her things. If Jacob couldn't act like a normal human being, she would simply remove herself from the situation.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Clayworth," she said, standing up. "When next we meet, I would hope that you would have a better show of manners."

Looking back right before she exited the Great Hall, Rhian saw that Sophia and the rest had resumed conversation, excluding Jacob from it. His cousin was whispering to him, shaking her head. Jacob looked up at Rhian and winked and Rhian, truly annoyed, exited the Hall with a huff. This was no doubt the strangest year the she had ever had at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-&-

There were very few students out on the grounds, which is why Rhian had decided to venture outside. Most of the students were mulling around by the lake, skipping stones or searching the waters for the usual appearance of the Durmstrang's ship (fondly christened by the Hogwarts students "The Predictable").

The clouds above were growing darker by the minute, threatening rain, though Rhian did not seem to notice as she made her way to the far side of the lake, by the Forest. Sitting down on a rock by the shore, she reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and ink. "Every young lady should learn how to draw, sew, and dance," Rhian's grandmother Lleynwell always told her. Rhian d the dance lessons, and her hands ached with all the sewing she had been required to do—but she didn't mind so much the drawing.

Sketching a quick outline of the lake and students on the other side, she noticed that it was almost too dark to see the castle now. But she wasn't about to give up her view to the rain. It was about half one and she was sure that this would be the only time she would have for drawing for the next few days, as the visiting schools were bound to arrive very soon. Her quill strokes became smaller as she filled in little details, noting the significant shadows and the multiplying waves on the lake. But her picture was disrupted by a red flag at the end of a wooden pole sticking out from the lake in the middle of her view. "The Predictable" had arrived. No sooner had her picture been sprayed with the mist of the ship emerging, than the rest of her was subject to the rain that began to fall. Students began to run back to the castle, more eager to seek shelter than to welcome their guests. Running back herself, Rhian noticed the many faces pressed against the windows of the Great Hall, looking out at the Durmstrang students aboard "The Predictable."

Waving at the now wet Durmstrang students as she passed them, Rhian hurried along, now more wet than dry, as she was too wet to search for her wand in her bag and attempt a waterproofing charm. To her left the Durmstrangs could barely be heard groaning and moaning about the weather, but Rhian's attention was brought to the right, as a figure approached her through the sheet of rain. It was almost too thick to see, but it looked like a cross between a Lethifold and her Potions Master, Professor Morel. She laughed at the irony.

"Professor!" Rhian called through the rain, squinting to see. Blinking the rain out of her eyes, whatever it was, was gone. Potion teachers were a real mystery.

-&-

Rhian and the other students who had been outside when the Durmstrangs arrived were accosted with questions from those students just inside the castle and the Great Hall.

"Are they more handsome this year?" A Hufflepuff asked quietly.

"How many of them, do you suppose?' A Ravenclaw second year was jumping up and down, asking everyone in sight.

"Do they look pretty tough?" A Gryffindor fourth year asked Rhian, puffing his chest out.

"I do not know," Rhian answered, trying to squeeze her way through the crowd while looking through her bag. Taking out her wand, she preformed a drying charm on her robes and hair, (which was now falling out of its neat bun onto her shoulders and down her back) and attempted to straighten her robes.

Just then the Great Oak Doors burst open and several hundred sopping, very unhappy looking Durmstrang students began to file inside. Professor Fortesque, whom Rhian hadn't even noticed was there, was hopping about, greeting Professor Ivanovic, an older wizard with long white hair and a stern expression. Students from both schools began to mingle about, greeting old friends from the last Tournament, and introducing each other to what would hopefully be new friends.

Rhian looked about, trying to find some familiar faces, but she knew that it was probably impossible. Even if she did see anyone she knew they had probably changed so much that she would not recognize them, and vice versa.

"Jacob!" a voice called in her ear, and a rushed past her, almost knocking her over. Looking for the culprit in the crowd, Rhian eyes rested on Jacob Clayworth, who was receiving the hug of a lifetime from a very pretty Durmstrang .

"Katia," Jacob was saying, smiling at the pretty whose big blue eyes were beaming at him. "Come meet my sister and cousin." Jacob led the over to Jane.

"Jane, this is Katia Alkaev from Durmstang Institute," Jacob moved his hand with a flourish. "Katia, this is my cousin Jane Clayworth—oh, and my little sister Mary."

To Rhian's right, Morgan Kelly was greeting an old friend whose name Rhian could never remember—mostly because it was Russian and Russian pronunciation was completely lost on Rhian. Morgan seemed to be flirting with him—Nickolas, Nikolai, something like that—and Rhian suspected that this strange new behavior had something to do with their conversation earlier.

A large bang sounded throughout the entryway, and all the commotion was instantly quieted. Just outside the Great Oak Doors a bright light had appeared. A whooshing sound was followed but several small popping sounds and the Beauxbaton students arrived, all holding onto a large Portkey. The Portkey itself was a large golden statue shaped like an elegant castle. Surprisingly enough, all the students had a hold on it as they hovered above the ground before falling rather ungracefully onto the wet, muddy ground. For a moment there was a hush over the hall, no one dared make a noise. One by one, the Beauxbaton students picked themselves up and made a mad dash for Hogwarts Castle, trying to avoid a further soaking. Rhian felt bad for whoever had to clean the floors, because they were soon covered in mud and muddy water.

"I 'ave never felt so 'umiliated in all my life." A young Beauxbaton student cried. Her light silk robes were completely caked in mud.

"Do not worry, m'dear," the Head , a Hufflepuff, could be heard saying as she took the by her muddy hand. "One spell and you will be as good as new!"

Professor Fortesque rushed to greet Professor Rousseau, Headmaster of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, after which he turned to the growing crowd, pointed his wand to his throat ("Sonorus!") and called,

"All right, everyone into the Great Hall where we can properly welcome our guests!"

It took quite some time for all the students and teachers to get seated. Because there were so many guest, the visiting students were spread out, some sitting at every house table. There were quite a few Beauxbaton boys sitting with Rhian's normal group. She suspected that Sophia had had something to do with it, but she was too busy looking in the crowd of Beauxbaton students for any sign of her cousin.

"Jolie?" one of the Beauxbaton boys called. Rhian's heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Was it he? She looked up, fear visible in her eyes. Only she could be so unlucky.

"Jolie!" the young man called again, looking at her, his eyes warm with admiration. Several heads whipped in her direction, curious to see what the young man was on about.

"Jolie, I thought I'd never see you again!" he cried, standing up and moving to sit next to her. Taking her hand he kissed it and reached up a hand to caress her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Rhian cried, pulling away from him, obviously aggravated.

"Do not you remember Jolie?" the young man asked, looking hurt. "Remember all our times together in Paris?" The Ravenclaws gathered around were tense, waiting to see how things would play out. Was this Beauxbaton crazy? Did Rhian Lleynwell really know him? Enough for him to be kissing her? And did he have a brother? The tension was broke when Rhian glared in a very unlady-like fashion.

"Émile, we never knew each other like that," Rhian said, pushing her stool as far away from him as she possibly could, almost sitting on Denise Gordon in the process.

"But we danced in the moonlight," Émile said, scooting closer. ‥9 il midnight, by the river—and the little café, with the funny muggle in the hat. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember, Émile," Rhian said exasperatedly. "But you forgot the important details."

By now, their whole section of the table was watching. Thankfully, the crowd was still getting situated, so it was noisy enough not to attract too much attention.

"Such details as," Rhian continued, "We were dancing because it was my cousins wedding which she happened to have by the river, we danced until midnight because that's how long her reception lasted, and you and I happened to dance the last dance together. And we went to the café afterwards because your date happened to be my younger cousin and she invited me along."

"So many details," Émile sighed. "All I remember is you, Jolie."

"Can you _please_ stop calling me that," Rhian whispered, completely embarrassed. "My name—"

"Yes, your beautiful name: Rhian Argoel Breanna Lleynwell. Your parents much have been artists to create such a beautiful name." Rhian looked at him with a confused, almost terrified expression.

"How in Merlin's name did you find out my name. Suzette only introduced me as her cousin Rhian."

"I have my ways," Émile said with a y grin. Rhian had had enough.

"Émile, I hardly know you, but what I do know of you, I am not very fond of. Please leave me alone." He seemed crushed. His gaze lowered and a frown found its way across his face. She almost felt bad, until—

"You will change your mind, Jolie," he smiled confidently. "I will become a champion and win you back from ooever it is that 'as took your 'art from me. I promise you, my Jolie." Rhian was saved from any further declaration Émile might make by Professor Fortesque's voice calling for attention.

"Welcome, welcome to our honored guest!" his call was followed by cheers and applause. "Welcome to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute, you are both most welcome! I know that you are all looking forward to placing your names into the Goblet of Fire, but before you do, a word of warning, if you will." As he spoke, Mr. Bernard, a kindly looking old man and the Keeper of the Keys, walked through the Great Oak Doors, levitating the giant goblet in front of him.

"To put your name into the Goblet is to sign a binding magical contract, in which there is no escape clause or loop holes," Professor Fortesque's deep voice rumbled through the hall. "So if you do not feel that you are ready for such a responsibility, please do not place your name into the Goblet. This Tournament, though glorified and praised, is not for the faint of heart. You are putting your life in extreme dangers, testing your physical and mental, as well as magical abilities."

As the Headmaster paused, many people could be heard sighing or letting out a long held breath. Rhian hadn't been looking forward to this part of the Tournament. With all the excitement of the visiting schools, she had actually been considering putting her name in the Goblet of Fire…but now, she was not so sure of herself. It was such a big responsibility, and the s were hardly ever picked anyway. Why bother?

"That said, from now until Halloween Day you are free to put your name into the Goblet of Fire!" Gesturing a hand toward the cup now standing by the professor's table, a bright orange flame exploded, rose up and then slowly died down, as did the applause as the food began to appear.

It was a genuine Hogwarts feast—the kind that could last several hours leaving everyone quite content and perhaps a little too tired to move for a while. Putting her fork down, Rhian yawned into her hand and stretched slightly. Jean Hethro and Denise Gordon had done Rhian a huge favour by distracting Émile during dinner. He had only spoken to Rhian a couple times, but was quickly cut off by Jean who asked him questions about Beauxbatons and France. Rhian made a mental note to thank them later.

"Rhian!" a voice to Rhian's left cried. Rhian looked to see her cousin Suzette rushing towards her. She grabbed onto Rhian in a fierce hug and was smiling so wide Rhian thought that perhaps her face might not be able to handle it.

"Rhian, mama said that first and foremost I must send my love," Suzette said, squeezing in next to Rhian at the Ravenclaw table.

"I am so excited for the Tournament," Suzette gushed in her beautiful French accent. Her English was as perfect as ever, her mother originally being from England, but Suzette had been born and raised in France and it did tend to show in her pronunciation of the words.

"As am I," Rhian smiled. "Are you going to put your name in the goblet?"

"Of course!" Suzette laughed. "This is my last chance. They will not 'ave a tournament next year, so I must try now." Suzette was a year younger than Rhian, though it had never seemed in to either or the s.

"Greetings, Suzie," Émile said when there was a pause in conversation. Suzette's head snapped in his direction and her eyes winded and then narrowed.

"Émile Fournier," she said, as she spit in his direction. Rhian started at the action, unsure of what she should do.

"Do not speak to him, Rhian," Suzette said, refusing to look at the young man who sat only a few seats from her. "'e is a cad and a liar. 'e said that 'e loved me and then broke my 'art as 'e tried to get to you."

"I know," Rhian spoke dryly, looking at Émile with distaste. "He seems completely obsessed with me or something. I assure you, the feeling is not at all close to mutual."

Suzette seemed relieved at this.

"I 'ate men," She sighed, leaning her head on Rhian's shoulder.

"Quite right too," Rhian sighed, looking towards the Hufflepuff table with a frown.


End file.
